


Dominance

by BlushLouise



Series: Small packages [8]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushLouise/pseuds/BlushLouise
Summary: Starscream is Thrust’s purpose. In return, the Air Commander gives all he has to Thrust.Prompt response forTfrarepairing on Tumblr





	Dominance

Thrust is bigger.

It isn’t by much. But it’s just enough that when he moves close to Starscream, when he stands in front of his Air Commander, said Air Commander feels small.

And he really likes it.

Some of it is the way Thrust can encompass him completely. How Starscream all but vanishes beneath him, how Thrust covers every part of him, letting him drown in field and heat and the rub of plating against plating.

But the very best part, the reason Starscream adores everything that Thrust is, is that when the red jet captures Starscream’s wrists and places them above his head, pinning him to the berth, Starscream doesn’t feel scared.

He feels cared for. Safeguarded.

And so he surrenders. Surrenders to that growling engine, vibrations running so beautifully up his torso. To those strong hands, easily keeping him secure in both meanings of the word. To those wide shoulders, blocking Starscream’s view of the world. And keeping the world from seeing Starscream.

“You’re mine,” Thrust will purr, hands moving reverently and surely over Starscream’s frame. “No one else will touch you.”

And Starscream will arch into the touch, reveling in the red jet’s utter surety.

It feels amazing, to give all of his control up to another. To let Thrust take command of all that he is, all that he has.

Thrust takes pride in him, in all that is Starscream. There is no part of Starscream that isn’t adored. And it isn’t obvious, or flaunting. It’s subtle.

It’s in the proud stance Thrust displays when Starscream has all his Seekers lined up on parade rest. In the way he acts when Starscream commands, taking each order as law. And it’s in the way Thrust’s optics light up whenever _his_ Air Commander proves himself. The quiet support whenever Starscream talks back at Megatron, whenever he fights for his own plans or tries to make Megatron see sense.

Starscream is Thrust’s purpose. In return, the Air Commander gives all he has to Thrust.

It works well. It works even with Skywarp smirking at them from the sidelines, even with Thundercracker’s indulging smile as he watches over Starscream as if he was a sparkling. It works despite Ramjet’s distrust and fear that one day, Starscream will get his trinemate killed.

Starscream doesn’t fear that. He refuses to even contemplate that notion.

And if he did…

If he did, he’d hide against Thrust’s broad frame, in the evenings when they’re alone in Starscream’s quarters. He’d confess his worries, his fears, how he doesn’t know if he can fight another day, and what Megatron will do to him this time if he fails. And Thrust would stroke his wings gently, reverently, tensing in anger at the mention of Megatron’s punishment (and Starscream would know the anger is directed at their so-called lord, and not at him, because it never is). There would be that comforting rumble in Thrust’s chest, and Thrust would tell him how he would counter every one of Starscream’s fears.

He would say that if Thrust is killed, Starscream will avenge him.

That if Starscream is taken, Thrust will come find him.

That, should Megatron go too far, Thrust will summon the trines, take Starscream and depart the _Nemesis_ , never to return. Thrust’s confidence that Megatron cannot defeat the Seekers will soothe Starscream’s troubled spark.

The larger fears of losing the war and what if they should have handled everything differently and _oh_ _Primus_ , they’ve _killed_ their own planet would be met by the utter trust that the red jet has for the mech in his arms. The faith in Starscream’s intelligence and fierce bravery. In his skill and grace in the air. In the way the trines listen to him, choose to follow him.

If Starscream is to voice his fears. Which he doesn’t.

“How do you know they would follow you,” Starscream would whisper on one of these hypothetical occasions. “We haven’t formalized anything.”

“They know you’re mine,” Thrust would rumble. “They know that you’re fierce, strong, powerful, indomitable, and you let yourself be mine. That will be enough.”

“They’ll think you’ve slept your way to the top.” The words would be barely audible, a hidden hurt that Starscream confesses to only because everything he is, everything he feels, is Thrust’s already. “Like they say about me.”

“The trines don’t see you that way,” Thrust would soothe. “They never have. Stop caring what the grounders think. As for me…” He would nuzzle Starscream’s helm then, all the adoration he feels apparent in that gesture. “I’m not command. I’m not even particularly high-ranking. And they’ve seen you punish me when I mess things up.”

Starscream would laugh at that. “Well, you need to be up to my standards, like all the other Seekers.” Now it would be him who nuzzles into the contact, seeking the calm reassurance that Thrust always gives him. “The standards you’re inspiring in me.”

“I expect nothing less than perfection, because that’s what you are,” Thrust would reply. “I love you, my Star.”

And so it would go on.

And when Starscream obeys Megatron’s orders, taking to the sky with Thundercracker on his right wingtip and Skywarp on his left, he takes comfort in the calm and support of the red jet flying in the trine behind him. He’ll push himself to the best of his abilities and the best of his command because that’s what Thrust expects of him.

Afterwards, when they’re celebrating, Starscream will catch Thrust’s optics as the red jet watches him, the fierce pride he has in his Air Commander detectable even from afar. And Starscream will preen, show off for his Seekers, safe in the knowledge that his foundation, the mech he defines his very existence against, approves of his actions.

It’s enough. And it’s perfect.


End file.
